


A Witch's Number

by UniverseSkies



Series: An Oath From Between Worlds [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Canon Related, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Magic, One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseSkies/pseuds/UniverseSkies
Summary: Luz arrives on the Nurse with Amity to heal on her leg, but it seems that a broken leg won't crush the spirits of The Blight Witch and Certainly the Human would do quite a lot too.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Series: An Oath From Between Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Witch's Number

_ “I’m fine! Heh, Who’s Amity?!” _

That question. That question that still plagues on the Mind of the Prodigy Witch with emerald-color hair. Was that the best she could come up with? She is the Top Student of the Hexside, a prodigy that has worked her entire soul to get to the top, and has even greater dreams such as perhaps one day… have the Great Honor to be on the Emperor’s Coven.

Yet…

“Uhhm, excuse me?” The voice that certainly made her face blush, Luz Noceda, The Human of the Boiling Isles speaking as she was still holding Amity in her arms, trembling a bit with the hold as Amity still got that visible shade of red across her face. Both Luz and Amity made it towards the Clinic of Hexside and there it was the Cura or rather nurse wearing a huge coat around the neck and a medic man hat with a potion symbol on it plus her glasses seemed attached to it.

“Hmm? Yes? Oh my! Seems that we got a new patient.” The nurse said while adjusting her glasses.

“Y-Yes. Amity here broke her leg.” Luz explains as Amity is still holding on to the arms and shoulders of the human.

“Mrs. Blight! I’m quite surprised. What was the reason?” Amity heard them, but her mind is still focused on how Luz was making sure that she is alright. “Mrs. Blight?”

“Ah! I am Blight!” She blurts out as her blush is still there. Luz only looks at her a bit confused and a bit worried, as the clinical worker now was more curious if she was now sick or something.

All while in the head of Blight prodigy, she was just wishing to know an amnesia spell just to undo that moment. Then again… That would be easy, right? A sigh escapes from her.

  
  


“There you go, Mrs. Blight. Good as new!” The nurse said with a clap of her hands, a hanging cord descends and attaches perfectly and ascends the leg for a perfect measure and height for the healing to take place.

Amity looks at her broken leg, all wrapped and taken care of. It still stings if she tries to move and upon trying to at least flex or stretch, it was difficult. “Thank you, Nurse.” Amity thanks the assistance and she goes to look at the exit wondering if Luz already went back to the game.

“It's a pleasure, however, I’m gonna have to call your parents to let them know. Same with your Siblings that I take that they are in here, right?” With a motion of a circle, and seeing the nod of the Young girl another fold appears and the nurse begins to call.

Amity nods and just decides to focus on what was her injured leg and knowing well that she would have quite the long road from her siblings. However, a little smile was found in her face as she knew that its quite worth it. Despite the game being a lost, she had won anything, and that was a good communication once again with Willow and now with Luz.

_ Luz. _

A blush on her face clear as ever, and certainly looking at the window. She probably was at the game anyways.

_ “You may see her just a bit, dear.” The nurse said. _

She heard what now? Amity perks up as her ears flap a bit, and looks at how the human girl just waves at her. “Amity! How’re ya feeling? I mean… besides you know your broken leg being...well brokey.” Luz says with a little chuckle and pointing at her.

“I-I’m doing fine, it's all good, hehe.” Amity said in between her nervous chuckles as she tries to not see her. “What about Willow? Is she okay? She’s not being used as a target practice after you brought me here, right?”

“Hehe, nope! Gus is accompanying her and I’m sure she will just change back.” Luz responds with a thumbs up to which as she speaks...

“Wooo! The Thorn rule may have come in clutch, but the heart of the flags have been quite raised well!” Gus says while waving more of his flags as the cords that were attached to his both flags as Willow simply smiles at him while continuing onwards to change clothes.

Amity could now just lay even more relaxed upon hearing that, “Oh thank goodness.” She sighs happily, and of course this earns the smile from Luz.

“Awww! I’m glad you guys are also getting along again! It's like a lost friendship now working up together to form once again the ropes of now maybe even a more beautiful friendship!” Luz says in excitement and the Blight could only smile and practically see the sparkles in Luz’s eyes.

“Just hoping that it could go back like that.” Amity says quite softly on the topic of her and Willow once what it was a great friendship, and she could only reminisce in the good memories.

“Oooooooh! What if! What if we exchange numbers!?” Luz got quite close to Amity all chirpy as she just got the best idea in the whole world of Boiling Isles and in her world too.

“Huh?!” Amity could only yelp a bit, as she moves quite a bit in the back with such a strong blush from how close Luz was on her.  _ “Exchange numbers?! But… This is going so fast, I’m sure that… wait no. Control yourself, Amity. She’s just staring…”  _ Her train of thoughts or rather more like a rain with no chance of a sunny day was just the weather on his brain.

“Amity?” Luz waves a bit on Amity as she gets back to the Realm.

“Ah! YES! I mean…! I-I wouldn’t mind at all.” Amity staggers for a bit in her words, but she nods and manages to answer though upon a much calmer state she asks, “Wait, these exchange numbers for what is it?”

“Oh you know! To have some friendly chats and talks together! We can make a group!” Luz explains as she searches around for a little paper and begins to write her number, but slowly stops on her tracks.

“Wait...Would my phone be able to contact your...uhhh, magical phone folds?” Luz was in her deep thinking pose as Amity simply rolls her eyes and writes on something to her.

“Here.” Amity says as she gives some kind of number code for the human. “If you have a crystal ball then I’ll be able to join in those talks, okay?” Amity explains.

“Whoaaaaa!! The path of a Friendship bond is getting back on tracks!” Luz says all excited and Amity giggles on those reactions, but looks back on to the windows.

“Yeah, a bond.” Amity says and then the Door to the Clinic opens and just like that, her face dropped to just being unamused like that.

“Baaaaaaaby sis.” Entering the room were the Blight Twins as Amity sighs and rolls her eyes, while Luz simply saves the number in one of her pockets. “Whoa! So it's true! Mittens got back to playing Grudgeby?” Emira says while going to check on her sister.

“Yeeep. She was sure a great player!” Luz adds in with a wink to the Blight Siblings and only one of them blush with a smile at hearing quite the comment.

“I bet. Mittens was always a great Captain, but surely a show off. Not to say that was bad, since those were quite the moves, sis.” Edric says with quite the smirk.

“Yeah, can it now, Edric.” Amity retorts and the short hair twin could only chuckle and raise his hands a bit. “What are you guys here for?” Amity only crossed her arms waiting for a response.

“Well, we came to see if it's true that you got back on playing that sport and to see if you really got injured. Must’ve been a tough match.” Emira responds while checking and perhaps toying a bit with some utensils from the clinic.

“You tell me. Boscha was tough, but in the end we manage to well, win before knowing about that stupid rule.” Luz says with excitement but later on with quite the gloomy tone. “On one side, we have lots of fun with y’know...the potential danger of spikes, fire and lots of spikes.”

  
  


“Ahh yeah, that rule and trick can be quite the fun killer.” Edric adds in within checking more of the room. “But hey! All is good if you get to have fun.” Emira says with quite her usual smile.

“Yeah!” Luz shouts and just like that, there was the scream from the bell demon and the nurse comes back.

“Alright everyone. Pack your stuff, and make sure to leave before we put the Spell lock. Wouldn’t want Principal Bump to cut our paycheck due to pranks. Again.” The nurse says while forming a magic circle and taking all of her work stuff with her. “See you kids, later. If you get hurt that is.” With that, it was all with the Human of the Boiling Isles and the Blight Siblings.

“Yeeeep. Well, gotta go guys! I’ll see you all later!” Luz says while waving at his friends as they did to her.

“Buh.. I mean! Bye, Luz!” Amity says once again, failing a bit on her words at first, but bidding the proper farewell to Luz. All while the snickering of her siblings were the only other background noise. “Wh-What!” Amity blurts out watching as Emira was holding something behind.

“What is thiiiiiis, oh dear Mittens?” Emira says while showing the little phone number of Luz. Amity was close to her usual red angry face, but rather the red shade wouldn’t be cause of that, but more so flustered.

“T-That!! That is nothing of your matter.” Despite quite the rough movements she snatches the number.

“Oh my Titan! Did our baby sister finally get a cruuuuuuuush?” Edric says quite excited as he looks at Amity with the blush confirming the question for him.

“N-NO! Luz isn’t my crush at all!” Amity retorts while still on holding and putting away the number safely to which both Twins could only to snicker.

“Heh, we didn’t say or asked who your crush was though, Mittens.” Emira says with quite the smirk, and if Amity could pass out right there right now, then she would love that. Or probably cast a spell on her or siblings. Her silence however just seals the whole ordeal.

“Okay, fine, you got me. What happens next? You gonna tell her?” She sighs in defeat and crosses her arms to which both Edric and Emira could only look at each other before sitting beside Amity’s both sides.

“Oh, Amity. We aren’t gonna tell her.” First word goes with Emira, “Yeah. It wouldn’t be fair for you and besides...if anyone should tell her it would be you. Trust me, I know all about crushes.” Edric says while brushing his hair backwards and hearing his twin sister just snort with a bit of  _ yeah right. _

Needless to say for the youngest of the siblings, she was quite surprised upon hearing that, but then again these are her brother and sister that up to this day still will say sorry on the reading of the diary.

“Which reminds us… We’re sorry for---”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you guys.” Amity responds with quite the soft and truest smile for them.

“Alright, what do you say, Mittens? Ready to go home? Or want to discuss a plan on how to get with Luz?” A bit of teasing wouldn’t hurt for them, and clearly it shows how they were making an illusion spell to make a small version of Luz and Amity hugging. “Awww! So adorable!” Both twins rejoice into a cute what-if scenario.

“Home! Home it is, and I’ll use an abomination to get as far as away from you both if you keep at it.” Amity says while having such a flustered tone and just trying her best to get away from her siblings ridiculous acts and games of teasing her. Though the hanging cord from her leg had other plans as she almost had a pratfall.

“Pfffft, careful now.” Edric says while helping her sister while the other twin would make sure to detach the hanging cord. “Okay, sis...lets get ya home.”

“Home…” Amity thinks as she was being carried by both of her siblings. Despite the calm of the aftermath storm from the Grudgeby game, she still has quite the tale to tell towards her parents. “A-Actually… I wanted to see how you know, my friends are doing after the whole game.” Amity stutters a bit and has quite the unsecure tone behind it. Both twins look at each other and nod.

“Okay, Mittens… When are you gonna be back?” Emira asks before casting an illusion to hold on Amity while grabbing some crutches.

“I’ll be back for dinner. I can use the time as well to get some studies done.” The youngest of them holds on to the crutches and has quite a soft expression which to her siblings only nodded and gave her a wink.

“No problem, sis.” Both of them said while making sure that the crotches were holding well before waving goodbye to her. “See ya at Home!”

“Home.” Amity repeats mostly to herself and looks on to the exit and the wild forest.

...

...

...

...

* * *

  
  


It was getting dark, but thankfully for the Blight Witch, she manages to arrive towards her household as she would predict the correct time for dinner. With a sigh and motion of the circle, “Abomination. Fall.” Amity arrives back to her home and opens the door.

“I am home.” Greeting the Youngest of the Family and just on the upper corner of her eyes, she could see both of her siblings waving at her with a smile.

“Ahh. Amity, Welcome.” A feminine voice could be heard as a shadowy figure draws close enough for Amity to see. “I see that your leg is hurt like Edric and Emira told us.” The mother of them speaks.

“Yes, Mom. It was during a Grudgeby game.” Responding quite quick but with a stern and firm stance towards her mother.

“Yes. I see that you are interested in getting back to Grudgeby or am I wrong?” Her voice sounds quite soft, and with curiosity on what her daughter would say.

“It was just a momentary thing for my friends, Mom. I’ll solely focus on my studies.” Amity answers and could only hope that would be about it.

“Oh my. Well, that's good to hear as well, honey. Dinner will be ready in just a few moments. Be careful on your way up and change.” And like that, she returns on towards making the recipe in the most paced and well-mannered way as Amity nods and proceeds to do so alongside the help of her siblings.

It didn’t take too much, and Amity just sits on her bed to at least relax a bit before changing. To just lay there until she saw her own crystal ball light up and soon enough she could see the invitation layout for a talk, and now it was turn of her eyes to widen seeing from who it was.

“Heeeey, Amity!” Luz speaks via her crystal ball as Amity makes sure that she wasn’t being watched or heard by lowering the call a bit.

“L-Luz! It's quite the surprise to see ya. I mean! Not see ya in here here, but rather in my crystal ball aaaaaand I’m talking too much again.” Amity says with her nervous staggering once again.

“Oh! Don’t worry, Amity! Just making sure that the connection is stable and that the crystal ball number gets remembered by yours’” Luz says with a little smile as she goes around and shows her mentor making some dinner. “After all, its almost dinner time.”

“YES! And the KING of Demons will CHEER towards the peasant of Eda so the food will be tastier!” King shouts off screen from the crystal ball as some pom-poms could be heard.

“Hey pipsqueak, wanna show those movements to the other Kiddo? I’m sure she’ll love to see you in those skirts.” Eda’s voice was quite confident to which King’s usual Nyeh could be heard later on.

“Never! My Cheer abilities will be only enclosed for the ones that will BOW and KNEEL to me!” The little pet squeaks upon the sounds of his feet going away.

All the while, Amity couldn’t help, but to chuckle at the shenanigans that take place in the Owl Lady’s house. “Heh, Don’t worry, Amity. I’ll show ya the video later on.” Luz made sure to whisper towards Amity.

“Pfft, hehe. I bet he would look cute.” Amity says with a little smile.

“Yes he is! My little cute demon King.” Luz says while squishing her own cheeks to motion the sheer of cuteness.

“KING of Demons!” All while King shouted from afar.

“Heeey! Is it time for dinner story-telling? Cause I got some! Hoot hoot! I saw a pretty bird today and wanted to have some fun…” Hootie barged in from stretching his neck towards the kitchen and went on to rant more about his day.

“Hehe, and that's a cue to leave. Sorry, Amity, but Hootie can get quite the ooooowl ranter.” Luz chuckles at her own joke, and Amity couldn’t help, but to just hear it and snort a bit.

“It's okay. Soooooo…” Amity just glances around before or at least trying to come up with something to finish her called sentence. She could finish no problem any of the tests or homework questions, yet she is forming a blank in this one.

“Sooooo, how was your fearless champion today?” Luz winks and pointing at herself and to which the green-hair one could only hear her heart skip a beat.

“You did...quite good. Rather amazing, actually.” Amity says while looking around and trying to play it cool.

“Heh, Dang. So you really weren’t going soft on me, then.” Luz says with a little chortle as Amity follows soon.

“I said it before, only in your dreams. I’m still quite the tough witch.” Amity speaks and tries to do one of her confident poses. More so one that Luz could recognize from the Azura’s books.

As they were still talking and talking as long as they could enjoy before Amity could go downstairs. If anything, this was a great feeling and one that she has missed and yearns for quite a while. Would that feeling still continue to be there by the morning? Would her heart still have the strength to continue with the charade?

Sooner or later… Her parents would get curious about which friends she was playing Grudgeby against, the score, the test of abilities, and the way it ended. She is a Blight and therefore, she shall be blessed or rather curse to be for the best and only the best. But for now, for just a simple time to the Youngest of the Blights…

It seems to be quite the best for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo! And Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> Hope you guys are doing good! This is my first story, but as you can see, this was just to test the waters. A bigger story is about to unfold within The Boiling Isles and it seems that its nothing, but a little breeze of the winds before the Complete stormy weather comes in.
> 
> See you all soon into the Next Part of these Series! There'll be lots of things that I'm looking forward!


End file.
